veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Together
'Happy Together! '''is a special VeggieTales compilations. All feature stories about happiness. Plot Mr. Lunt is making a Hap-umentray, and he needs Larry's help. But Larry is down because he lost his giant teddy bear Chestnut on a bus, and he feels like he can't be happy anymore after what happened. Lunt suggests Larry to help him out interviewing the kids and he'll probably feel better. They interview the kids about "how do friends make you happy?". ''Segment #1: Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Song #1: Dance of the Cucumber (from Rack, Shack & Benny) After interviewing them, Larry still feels down and suggests on asking on what they do if they feel sad. Mr. Lunt didn't want to at first, but decides to do as he didn't want Larry down. Segment #2: The Grapes of Wrath (from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) Song #2: Pants (from Sweetpea Beauty) Once it was done, Mr. Lunt tells Larry that no matter what happens, he can still be happy. Larry agrees that he still has good friends and family. Lunt states they can always get another bear, which unfortunately upsets Larry saying he can't buy happiness. Which they decided to ask the kids that question. Segment #3: Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Larry states that regardless if he still has Chestnut and despite his sadness, he knows that everyone still loves him. Just as that happens, Percy shows up with a giant teddy bear, which Larry was grateful for. Percy replied that the bear was still riding in the bus. Mr. Lunt tells him that they still need one more question to ask, which is "what makes them happy?" Song #3: The Blues With Larry (from Duke and the Great Pie War) Characters *Larry *Mr. Lunt *Annie *Percy Pea *Petunia Rhubarb (picture cameo) Stories *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *The Grapes of Wrath *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Silly Songs *Dance of the Cucumber *Pants *The Blues With Larry Fun Facts Trivia *This compilation was made in 16:9, but is formatted into 4:3 on the DVD release. Remarks *The angles are reused from Silly Little Thing Called Love. **Also, like with the former, the continuity of some of scenes are probably out of order when Mr. Lunt was interviewing the kids. *Scenes from Esther were cut: **The opening about the sandwich. Also, part of the narrator's dialogue after that scene was moved during the scene moving from the palace to the city. **Xerxes and Haman's dialogue after Esther's coronation. **The scenes after Esther asked both Xerxes and Haman about dinner and before Xerxes goes to sleep. **The part when Xerxes was about to tell Haman "Good night". **The narrator's dialogue was moved during the day to night transition. *You can make cell phones casings out of wood. Goofs *The credits listed quite a few things wrong: **Mike Nawrocki is credited for writing Pants and directed The Blues With Larry, which is not true. **Scallion 2's name was seen, despite not appearing in any of the three stories. **Percy Pea was not credited. **Tim Hodge wasn't credited for voicing Blind Lemon. *When the girl next to Annie placed her crayon in her mouth, it changes from white to yellow/orange. Category:Episodes Category:2011 Category:1993-2011 Category:1993-2012 Category:1993-2013 Category:1993-2014 Category:1993-2015 Category:1994-2011 Category:1994-2012 Category:1994-2013 Category:1994-2014 Category:1994-2015 Category:1995-2011 Category:2011-2014 Category:1995-2012 Category:1995-2013 Category:1995-2014 Category:1995-2015 Category:1996-2011 Category:1996-2012 Category:1996-2013 Category:1996-2014 Category:1996-2015 Category:1997-2011 Category:1997-2012 Category:1997-2013 Category:1997-2014 Category:1997-2015 Category:1998-2011 Category:1998-2012 Category:1998-2013 Category:1998-2014 Category:1998-2015 Category:1999-2011 Category:1999-2012 Category:1999-2013 Category:1999-2014 Category:1999-2015 Category:2000-2011 Category:2000-2012 Category:2000-2013 Category:2000-2014 Category:2000-2015 Category:2001-2011 Category:2001-2012 Category:2001-2013 Category:2001-2014